powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 2: The Revival
is the second episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the concluding part of a opening two-parter. It features the debut of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. Synopsis Bandora returns the Japanese shuttle and the children within it to Earth, setting up a trap to capture the Zyuranger with a powerful DoraMonster. Plot On a roundtable discussion on the ATV channel, a commentator complains that aliens are behind Bandora's attacks as his fellow commentator claims he always claims it before he claims it was a new weapon to attack many people at the same time. The two commentators start fighting on set as Bandora continues to mock and threaten to turn Earth into a desolate rock. At the temple, Dan is reading a magazine while Boi is practicing his throwing technique; Boi claims they have no time to read when they have to figure out how to defeat the giant Dora Titan that attacked prior. Dan tells him to relax but Mei yells claiming there are children inside the shuttle and that they have to defeat Bandora and restore peace on Earth. As they argue, Goushi and Geki go through the past memories of their world: it was the era of the dinosaurs but human civilization lived alongside them and were divided into five tribes, each worshiping a dinosaur as a guardian. They all lived together in peace until Bandora appeared to try and destroy Earth; Geki laments that he lost his father, mother and ten-year old sister in the final battle. However, a miracle occurred when the Guardian Beasts of the tribes appeared, leading to Bandora's capture and exile to Nemesis; as she was banished, Bandora cursed humanity and claimed she will return eventually. Mei adds that their ancestors chose five warriors and put them in a long sleep in case of Bandora's return; the Zyuranger themselves. Mei declares Geki the leader and that the team will defeat Bandora and restore peace to Earth. At the same time, Bandora's Palace is suddenly on the moon, which she declares as beautiful and desolate; a perfect place to call home with how filthy Earth is. Tottopat and Bookback continue to torment the space shuttle as Bandora calls for them to get ready for their plans and hurry. The children Satoru and Yumiko continue to cower as Bandora plots to take the Earth. Calling for Pleprechaun, she asks him for a monster as he complains about how Bandora is just bothering him again as she watches them move about; Pleprechaun complains that she can't rush art. She comes to look at Pleprechaun's newest creation, a skeleton monster that he obliges to bring to life in his monster maker machine. AS it explodes, the Dora Monster, Dora Skeleton awakens; but Pleprechaun wonders if something isn't right about him while Bandora just decides to use him for the plan, which Bookback obliges as he picks up a remote control. The children yell to return them to Earth but Bandora says they'll be bait to lead to the death of the five Zyu warriors. At her order, Bookback activates the control as the shuttle flies back to Earth; Bandora watches from a telescope as it starts chasing people through the streets and becomes reported both on it's return, but also it's shrunken state and the children trapped inside. The Zyuranger rush to catch up with the ship as Satoru and Yumiko continue to scream for their lives and a reporter continues to blame aliens for the incident. The shuttle continues to glide down Highway 1 towards Ginza, running against traffic without regards for the populace before flying off once again over a car and underneath another vehicle as the kids scream for their lives. As the Zyuranger approach, Bandora tells Dora Skeleton to go forth as Pleprechaun wishes it luck. The Dora Monster leaps onto Geki's bike and torments him as Goushi and Boi tells him to push it off before they vanish into another dimension. Geki suddenly finds himself in an amusement park as Dora Skeleton torments him and attacks him before the other Zyuranger catch up. Boi and Mei first try to attack but their weapons are shattered; while Goushi and Dan try to attack it, but Dora Skeleton reforms after being knocked apart before shooting them down with eye beams, destroying their weapons. Geki tries to attack, fighting with his sword in struggle before being knocked down and Dora Skeleton destroys his sword as well forcing them to transform. Dora Skeleton throws its head up and spins the team around throwing them into another realm where they find the shuttle in a tree before Dora Skeleton attacks and sends out his skeleton minions. The team use their Ranger Swords to attack as Tottopat appears with a bomb to blow the shuttle up. Bookback tells him to hurry and lights the fuse for blowing the shuttle up, forcing Geki to respond until Dora Skeleton gets in the way and severs the ground in two. Geki holds down the Dora Monster until the others use their Ranger Guns to shoot at it, making it fall apart and re put itself together again. Dan leaps towards the head and throws it to Boi, who charges through the skeleton minions and throws the head down the crevice, destroying it and Dora Skeleton's body with it. Satoru and Yumiko reawaken discovering the bomb as Geki takes them, but throws the shuttle to Dan as Dora Titan breaks through the dimension and grabs him as the bomb explodes around the other Zyuranger! Escaping Dora Skeleton's dimension, the other Rangers call out for Geki as he fires his Ranger Gun at Dora Titan's face, burning it's eye and forcing him down. The giant swings it's sword down and marches as the team tries to figure out how to win as Dora Titan reaches to grab them. However without warning, the ground begins to shake and rip open as a massive mechanical Tyrannosaurus rises up, Geki's Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. Barza yells at Geki that this is his Guardian Beast and he should go in to defeat Dora Titan. Understanding, he goes inside the giant dinosaur cockpit and logs in, allowing him to fight the giant. The two start to grapple, Dora Titan using it's sword to slash until Geki responds back with it's tail. Goushi tells Dan to bring him the shuttle before telling Satoru and Yumiko to hit the launch button; Mei tells him not to be so forceful and uses a polite manner to make the kids launch it and open the door; Satoru and Yumiko leap out returning to normal size. Goushi then tells Dan to aim the shuttle at the giant like a missile, then tells Geki to hold the giant down, which he does before the shuttle flies and smashes the giant in it's face, allowing Tyrannosaurus to push Dora Titan down. With enough space, Tyrannoranger releases the Tyranno Sonic, blowing Dora Titan away to oblivion and winning the battle with Dan stating they're invincible with the five of them. On the moon, Bandora throws a fit before gaining a headache from he incident. On the ground, the five reaffirm their mission while saluting their new partner. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *TV Announcer: *Scholar: , DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (T-Rex Zord/Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus debut) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura